totaldramacreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:.Milkyway.Galaxy.
IF I DON'T REPLY QUICK, SORRY. AS I AM GOING BACK TO SCHOOL NOW AND I WILL BE VERY BUSY! ---- [[User talk:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks/Archive One|'Archive One']] ---- There! There, all done! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 23:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Permission Will you give me permission to create a "Welcome" template to welcome any new users to this Wiki? --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) IDk. I'd prefer doing it when season 3 starts. Oh! And I forgot a very important thing. There will be a small section (also in the front page) with the host(s), aftermath hosts and interns :) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Kay =P --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:20, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey EBGR. Youre2490 04:13, February 22, 2011 (UTC)Youre2490 Possible Sockpuppeting I just learned today that there are two accounts that are almost identical to each other: Emilyrox35 and Emilyrox 35. It is possible that either one of these two accounts is a sockpuppet account, obviously being against Wiki rules (I know for a fact you can get banned for sockpuppeting). The question is... how do we tell which one is real and which one's fake? --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:30, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I see! :) If you could have Emilyrox35 (or one of them, anyway :P) respond to the message I left on her talk page, that would be great. Thanks! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:41, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey plz dnt start season 3 yet i just got my computer so im gonna start making my characters now please with cherries on top Hey Hey plz dnt start season 3 yet i just got my computer so im gonna start making my characters now please with cherries on top CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 02:04, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to get into this, but please, don't let her start now. Let her debut later, but in like in 8 or 7 episodes. The cast is decided, and if she missed sign ups, too bad for her. Not to be mean. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:20, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Which Evie? :P --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Um, well, I'm not sure if I could make that... =\ --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) What to do...? So, what exactly can I do on this Wiki if I want to become an admin (of course, I know being an admin isn't as easy as one, two, three). I could create some of my own TDI custom characters, but I kind of suck at computer drawing. I should know. :P --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 18:46, February 24, 2011 (UTC) 4,540 edits eh? Oatmeal- guess who just joined this wiki? Can I debut 1 -2 characters please!!!! Please!!! I just got my computer back so i just found out about seaosn 3 CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 01:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Here's one character i wanted to add: Oh kay that's fine ... but do you like my character? CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 10:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) You think? <3 I also tink I should debut in season 3. (: Early. Oat- Hey EBGR! I want to inform you that from 3rd March till 9th March, i won't do any challenges cause I'm going to Venice, Italy, for the Carnival! Gwenny120 ♥"Why she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say..." Beatles,Yesterday 20:34, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Do You Know How to make td websites i need help on mine. CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 02:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Can Yu help me with mine CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 02:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) IT'S CALLED: http://toaldramaoc.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_OC's_Wiki I made an design for Evie. Check it out! Gwenny120 ♥"Why she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say..." Beatles,Yesterday 15:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC)